A Quest To A New World
by Plog2580
Summary: There's a new Great Prophecy that will bring Percy, Nico, Jason, Grover, Rachel and Max (OC) to a world that they didn't know existed. They must help the people of this world defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. While helping they'll meet new extraordinary people and learn new things about each other.
1. The New Prophecy

_**Chapter 1: The New Prophecy**_

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

* * *

It was a warm summer day for the campers of Camp Half-Blood, and for everyone it was like every other day. For everyone at camp it was about training and wondering what the next big prophecy would be, but for me, Percy Jackson it was a nerve wracking day.

Today was the day Percy decided he needed to break things off with Annabeth. He had many reasons for the new change of heart. He doesn't know where it went but the old little spark that he and Annabeth shared just wasn't there anymore. Another thing is that he really doesn't know if what they had was love in the first place. Yes her did have strong feelings for the daughter of Athena, but were they ever anything other than a sort of sisterly love?

He sat by the lake ―the place he asked Annabeth to meet him at― reciting what he would say to the girl in his head. He heard a twig break and he sun around with riptide in his hand ready for an attack.

"Whoa, Percy it's just me you're not under attack," Annabeth said with her hands up to show she had no weapon.

"Sorry Annabeth, but you can never be to sure," he replied shrugging and putting riptide back in his pocket in pen form.

"So what is it that's so important that you had to break my training?" she asked.

"We need to breakup," he replied quickly.

"What why?" she asked.

"I just don't think what I felt for you was anything more than sisterly love," he said looking down avoiding Annabeth's eyes. "Please don't be mad at me. I don't mean it in a rude sort of way."

"It's okay Percy, I understand," she said getting up and turning away to leave.

"We can still be friends right?" he asked.

"Of course Percy, I'm not letting something like this ruin a six year friendship. Now come on seaweed brain we got some training to do. I'm pretty sure you promised Nico to help him train with a sword." she said pulling Percy up and dragging him towards the fighting arena.

 ** _-Nico-_**

* * *

Nico was sitting alone on the edge of the arena, spinning his sword on the floor. _Percy's ditched me for Annabeth again,_ he thought to himself. He got up and turned away to go back to the Hades cabin.

"Hey where do you think you're going diAngelo?"

He heard a familiar voice say. He turned to meet the gorgeous ocean green eyes of Percy Jackson, and of course next to him was the one and only Annabeth Chase.

"Well I'll see you later Percy, you too Nico," Annabeth nodded to them and walked of to do other things.

"You still want to train, or is the Ghost King too tired for that?" Percy asked playfully.

Nico punched him back in the arm, "Shut up and get out your sword."

Percy pulled out his sword and immediately slashed it to the right. Nico deflected it, and tried to find an opening for an attack while holding Percy back. Nico finally saw an opening, and quickly grabbed Percy's wrist that was holding riptide with his free hand and swung the sword with his other hand in the opposite direction as he was pulling Percy's wrist. He heard the clatter of a sword and what he saw surprised him. There was Nico standing there with his sword point at Percy's neck and Percy glaring down at his sword. Both demigod were panting from the intense battle and when Nico dropped his sword to his side and handed Percy his, both boys collapsed to the ground to catch a breath.

In the distance they could hear clapping, Nico looked for the source not knowing who it was coming from until Percy nudged him in the arm and pointed at the girls coming forwards.

"Great job Nico you're really improving," Rachel said.

"Yeah Nico great job," Annabeth said smiling. "Oh, and you too Percy. You did a great job as well."

"Thanks," both Nico and Percy said at someone similar times.

Annabeth and Rachel sat down with the boys and just started talking. They were joking about old things like when Percy and Rachel met, but while they were all laughing Nico was throwing glances at Percy. _I'm definitely not over him, he's still gorgeous,_ Nico thought through his glances at the son of Poseidon.

Then randomly during her sentence Rachel lurched forwards then stiffed straight with her serpent green glowing eyes, and spoke in the voice of the prophecy.

" _Three male demigods must travel,_

 _One of the sky_

 _One of the sea_

 _And one of the dead_

 _To an unknown world with a female half-breed,_

 _Who can sing, heal, shot a bow, and perform magic unknown by your world,_

 _Accompanied by the satyr who saw Pan,_

 _They must help the people of the unknown world defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,_

 _The oracle herself must join as well,_

 _For there are seer's to meet and prophecies that mustn't tell,_

 _If said prophecies spill to the wrong side,_

 _All worlds will be destroyed."_

Rachel slouched back to where she was before and looked at the three demigods with question in her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own anything of both J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan (including characters you may recognize from their stories). this is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books. Enjoy!**_

 **- _Plog_**


	2. Questmates

_**Author's Note:** I don't think I've mentioned this but this story takes place after the war with Gaea. Everything is the same from all of the **Percy Jackson** books and the **Heroes of Olympus** books except for Will and Nico's relationship didn't go any further than friendship (You'll see in the next chapter.) Also Nico never admitted his "old" feelings for Percy like he did in the **Blood of**_ ** _Olympus_** _due to him still have strong feeling for the boy. Now that that's cleared up enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 2: Questmates**_

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

* * *

Together the three recited the prophecy Rachel said to her. Making sure they all had it memorized word for word. When they were finished Rachel nodded showing she had it somewhat memorized.

"Well," Annabeth said. "We need to tell Chiron while the prophecy's still fresh in our minds."

The group went over to the big house to tell Chiron. The look of worry and confusion on the centaur's face made Nico worried. He didn't need anyone to clarify it, he already knew that the _one of the dead_ meant him, and that the _one of the sea_ meant Percy. He just hoped this wasn't going to be as dangerous as the last quest was. He really didn't want to lose Percy, not again.

"I find it clear that the prophecy is referring to you three," Chiron said pointing his gaze at Nico, Percy and Rachel. "Also I think Jason and Grover are brought up as well. And for the finale demigod, I need someone to get Will Solace. I think it's someone from the Apollo cabin."

"I'll go," Nico said. Chiron motioned for him to go and he obeyed. He made his way over to the Apollo cabin.

"Hey is Will in here?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Will said getting up. "Oh Nico, it's nice to see you. So did you think about what I asked you?"

"Yes, but I'll talk to you about it later. Chiron wants you," Nico replied turning around and leaving as fast as possible. When they entered Chiron looked at Will with a very serious look on his face.

"Will does anyone in your cabin have any kind of unknown magic?" Chiron asked.

"No, not that I can think of, but there is this new girl Max. She's very different I can tell," Will replied.

"Alright then, dismissed we'll continue this conversation later," Chiron replied waving them all out.

 _ **-Chiron-**_

* * *

Chiron grabbed the phone that's for emergencies only and dialed the number Max gave him a few days ago.

"Hello, is this Max Stewart's mother, I'm Chiron the activities director from Camp Half-Blood," Chiron said.

"Yes, this is her, and nice to talk to you again Chiron. Is there an emergency at camp or something?" the women asked politely.

"No, no everythings fine here. I just wanted to know what the other place was for your daughter. You know the place in Britain, it could be crucial to a new quest," he stated.

"It's a school, no not for demigods, but yet not for mortals either. Now that's all I'm allowed to say. I'm sorry, but I must go. Tell Max I'll see her soon," the women said hanging up the phone, leaving Chiron baffled.

Even though he didn't really learn anything he would like to about the school, he got an answer. Max Stewart, the strange new girl from the Apollo cabin, is the final quest member.

 _ **-Percy-**_

* * *

Percy was sitting alone at the Poseidon table, when Chiron finally came to the mess hall to join dinner with the rest of the camp. After the centaur was done eating he got up and trotted over to the front of the mess hall. He cleared his voice and spoke.

"I have a special announcement that I would like to address at the campfire, so I'd like everyone to stay and go to the campfire after dinner. That's all for now," the centaur walked back to his seat. He sat down and started talking to Dionysus, (Mr.D) the camp director.

The rest of dinner was dragged on. Percy knew the announcement had something to do with the new upcoming quest, but he still couldn't slow his nerves. The last quest he'd been on he almost died many times, and this one seems, in a way, more dangerous than the others. Again the quest will take place in an alien (no not the green guys from outer space, sadly) territory. Just like the last quest.

Finally dinner was over and everyone was going to the campfire. Percy met up with Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso and sat during the get together. Everyone sang campfire songs about the gods like they did every campfire. Percy on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic as the others. The upcoming quest was still leaving it effect of danger on him. Know all the near deaths and actual deaths from the outcome of the last quest, Percy was terrified to go on another. He was the reason Gaea woke, his blood spilled, _the blood of olympus_. The words still haunted him. If he just wiped his nose Gaea wouldn't have woke and Leo wouldn't have almost died, everyone else who helped defend the camp wouldn't have died either. If it wasn't for his stupid nose all of those people wouldn't have been dead, or gotten hurt.

Percy's train of thought broke when the singing stopped and Chiron called for everyone's attention. Percy took a deep breath and listened in, trying to push his fears in the back of his head.

"Alright everyone, as you already know I have a special announcement. A prophecy has been spoken and it's believed by many to be the new _great prophecy_. Since the prophecy was spilled we must send out a quest, but before any of you volunteer know that the prophecy spoke clearly of who will be going on this quest. Now this quest calls for four demigods Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo and Max Stewart," everyone was surprised to hear the new girls name for a great prophecy, there was chattering around everywhere.

"QUIET!" Chiron yelled stomping one of his hooves to gain attention. "Yes I know it's all so surprising, but I'm not finished. Accompanying them will be Rachel Dare and Grover Underwood. Speaking of Grover someone of the five will need to IM (Iris Message) him the news. Finally they're going a long distance, so Leo they're going to need to borrow your ship. Now everyone go to your cabins, lights out. Wait Percy, Nico, Jason, Max, Rachel and Leo stay behind I need to talk to you guys.

 _ **-Nico-**_

* * *

After everyone else left, Chiron motioned for the group to follow him to the Big House. When everyone was inside we all sat around this big conference table. Everyone except Chiron who stood tall in front of everyone.

"Alright for your quest you're going to need something to get you to London where Max's mother lives. Leo that's where you come in. I need you to pick four other demigods to go with you on the Argo II," Chiron said looking at all of the confused demigods.

"Sir, I thought we weren't allowed anymore people on the quest than what the prophecy said," Max pointed out filling the room with her British voice.

"Well Max who said they would join the quest?" Chiron replied. "They're merely just going to drop you off in London and then return here safely."

"Alright then why does he need a group?" Max asked.

"He needs a group because he won't be able to defend the ship on the way back while steering it," Chiron answered. "So who would it be then Leo?"

"Um okay Calypso, Piper, Hazel and um maybe Will," Leo said unsure about the last one. "Yeah Will he'd be a good help."

At that Nico choked a bit and to the others it looked like he was going to hurl. _Great just when I thought I'd be away from Will and his googly eyes,_ Nico thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked concerned. Nico looked at him and nodded. _Why has he been so nice to me recently, like nicer than normal,_ he sighed at the thought, he was overthinking this. He nodded in response to the question.

"Alright that's all I have to say, so please go back to your cabins I believe it's lights out," Chiron said. All the campers got up and walked to the door to leave. "Wait I forgot, you guys are going to leave the day after tomorrow after breakfast. Now you may leave."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bot J. or Rick Riordan (including the characters you may recognize from their stories). This is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books. Enjoy!**

 **-Plog**


	3. Departure

_**Author's note:**_ While this is all happening everything that happened in the beginning of _**Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince**_ is still happening. That's why I haven't written in Harry's, or any Harry Potter character's, POV because there's not point to just copy exactly what J. wrote. You'll see Harry and the rest of the characters soon don't worry. (They'll most likely appear before chapter six, but I don't know ideas could change.) I just realized that the Argo II was basically destroyed in the books, sorry, so for now the Argo was fixed and Festus can like auto pilot it (which I think he could do before, but I don't know.)

Now that that's out of the way let continue the story. I hope you like it. If you don't then don't read.

Also sorry for not updating this story for a while I've been having writers block. I probably won't post chapter 4 until I have a few more chapters written, so I won't always feel rushed and like I need to write. Because truthfully writing is difficult, yes I love it, but sometimes it's something I really don't want to do.

Finally this story consists of male/male relationships so if you don't like that then don't read. These characters may be out of character since their not truly mine and I can't seem to get into their head, so sorry.

 _ **Chapter 3: Departure**_

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

* * *

It was now morning and Nico was in his cabin packing for the long upcoming trip. He was packing all the normal necessities and all the demigod necessities, like ambrosia and some Greek fire. When there was a knock on the door. A few seconds later Will Solace emerged from behind the door.

"What is it Will?" Nico asked slightly annoyed for no real reason.

"You said you thought about it and I just wanted to know the answer before you go on this quest," he answered. Nico looked up at the son of Apollo and took a deep breath He was about to do something he's never done before and it kind of worried him.

"I'm sorry but my answers a no. I won't go out with you," Nico saw a wave of sadness roll over the other boys eyes. "I'm really sorry, but there's someone else."

"No I get it," Will replied. "But if that person breaks your heart I'll hurt them."

Nico laughed at the comment, "Thanks Will but I really need to finish packing."

With that Will left and Nico was left feeling a bit guilty for what he just said. _There's someone else, seriously that's the card you play. Could've at least tried to be more sincere about it,_ He thought.

After he finished packing he looked at a near by clock and noticed it was time for breakfast. He got up and headed out to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Like all if the other days at breakfast, Nico sat alone at the Hades table and ate.

 _ **-Percy-**_

* * *

After Percy finished breakfast he went to the Pegasus stables to say his goodbye's to Blackjack.

 _Sup boss,_ the horse said to Percy.

"Hey Blackjack, just came to see how you were doing."

 _Good, why boss something happen._

"No, well yeah I guess. There's another prophecy that I'm apart of. I just can't get a break, I came to say goodbye since I'll be gone for who knows how long."

 _Alright, you sure you're okay boss?_

"Yeah, I just have a lot going on, well I'll see you I need to _IM_ (Iris Message for those of you who forgot) Grover."

 _Bye boss good luck._

"Thanks Blackjack," Percy said giving one final pat on the pegasus' head. He turned away and left the stables, he walked back to the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

Once in the cabin Percy walked over to the fountain his father added to the cabin, (excuse me if I'm wrong) he grabbed a Golden Drachma and threw it into the rainbow filled mist saying,

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," Percy made a slight pause thinking to where Grover could be. "Grover Underwood, Camp Jupiter"

An image of Grover, surrounded by many satyrs, appeared in the mist.

"Grover!" Percy yelled to assure the satyr heard him.

"Percy? Listen it's really nice to see you, but you caught me in a bad time. I really need to get back to helping these fauns okay?" Grover said.

"Grover listen we need you here at camp immediately it's very important," Percy pushed.

"Can't it wait? I'm really―"

"No it can't wait okay so just get here, if you don't Mr. D will punish me for not getting you here so hurry," Percy replied, before Grover could say anything back he swept his hand through the mist, cutting off the connection of the IM.

Percy felt a small pang of guilt hit him. He hated lying to Grover, he knew Mr. D wouldn't really punish him for not getting Grover he just needed Grover to cooperate. With a sigh Percy go up and walked out of the cabin to the battle arena (that's what I'm calling it I don't really know) to practice.

On his way to the arena Percy heard his named being called from somewhere near by. He looked around to see who the voice was attached to, he noticed a familiar blond haired gray eyed girl coming nearer to him.

"Percy I have something I want to give you," Annabeth said reaching for something from her bag. After about a second she pulled out her yankees cap, which was a little wrinkled from being stuffed in her bag.

"Here, I want you to have this, and bring it with you on your quest it will probably be a great help," Annabeth said holding the cap out for Percy to take.

"No, Annabeth I can't, your mother gave this to you. It's not mine to take," Percy said pushing it back to her.

"Percy just take the cap, I can always get it back," she said shoving it into Percy's hands.

"Okay fine, thank you."

"Your welcome, now where on earth are you going before you quest alone?" she asked smiling.

"Arena, want to come?"

"I'd love to."

All the way until lunch Percy and Annabeth fought (with weapons and no one got hurt) and talked. Percy still thought it was weird how Annabeth wasn't even affected by him breaking up with her, but he knew that it was better that way.

Together they walked to the Mess Hall for some food. When they were almost there someone attacked him in a bro hug.

"Sup Perce," Grover said smiling. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I don't know if it's been ages but it's nice to see you Grover. Have you talked to Juniper? She's been dying to see you," Percy replied.

"Yeah she was ecstatic, so how are you guys doing?" Grover asked.

"Great, it's nice seeing you Grover. See you guys before the departure yeah?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy replied. Annabeth walked off, after a quick hug to Grover, to the Athena table.

"What was that, _see you_ , seriously that's all she says. You're going on a quest you'd think she'd be a bit more sad, kiss you or something," Grover said.

"She wouldn't kiss me Grover, we broke up," Percy replied. _That was easier to say than I thought_ , his mind said to himself.

"Oh why, not okay with perfect," Grover said sarcastically.

"Personal reasons, I'll um tell you later," Percy choked out. No matter how close he was to Grover he just couldn't envision telling him his biggest, and best kept, secret of his life.

"Alright," Grover said as they came near the Poseidon table with their food, which they collected earlier while talking.

 _ **-Nico-**_

* * *

After lunch Nico found Hazel and they talked practiced fighting all the way until dinner, their last dinner at camp Half-Blood for a long time, well at least his.

Nico was full of both nerves and excitement. Nerves because the last time he left camp Half-Blood he almost died, one too many times, and excitement because he's never truly been on a real quest (I think).

Tonight instead of having the campfire after dinner all the campers were going to say their goodbyes to all of the people leaving for the quest. Since almost everyone Nico talked to was going on the quest, or at least the ride to London, he didn't have anyone to say goodbye to. Instead he just boarded the Argo and went to his assigned room, he asked which one was his from Leo earlier that day.

After what seemed like forever, Nico heard a knock on his door, and seconds after said knock, his sister Hazel emerged into his room.

"Come on, don't you want to see Camp Half-Blood one last time? You don't know when you'll see it again. This quest could be longer than the last one I can tell," she said pulling him up off is bed.

"Okay fine, but it's not like I have a say you're already pulling me out," Nico replied.

"Exactly my point," she replied with a sarcastic smile, pushing him out the door.

Everyone who was traveling to London, all eleven of them, were on the deck getting one last look at Camp Half-Blood. For six out of the eleven this would be the last time they'd see the camp for a long time. Leo after waving his goodbye's walked to the front of the ship to steer them onto course and officially start the quest.

Out of exhaustion, due to the long and hard day, everyone went to bed.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bot J. or Rick Riordan (including the characters you may recognize from their stories). This is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books. Enjoy!**

 **Cabins are going to be shared due to there being so many people on the ship, so the cabins are:**

 **Percy/Grover**

 **Hazel/Nico**

 **Leo/Calypso**

 **Piper/Jason**

 **Rachel**

 **Will**

 **Max**

 **Some are singles because they don't know eachother well enough to want to share a cabin with them.**

 **-Plog**


	4. The Argo II

Author's Note: This story consists of male/male relationships so if you don't like that then don't read.

Also some, or most, of these characters are going to be OOC because I'm not that good at keeping up with the personality of a character that's not originally mine to come up with and express. So sorry I'll try my best to stay as in character as I can (unless I have a reason otherwise.)

 _ **Chapter 4: The Argo II**_

The first day on the Argo II was just a day of relaxation for everyone. Leo and Calypso hung out together all day near Festus. Percy and Grover were catching up on the things that happened recently. Nico was in his cabin reading a book on fighting, since he felt he needed to know more on the subject. Max, Hazel, and Rachel were all trying to bond so things wouldn't be awkward latter on the quest, and to have some sort of trust between them. Piper and Jason were hanging out in their cabin. Will, well he was doing something in his cabin.

 _ **Nico**_

Nico's been sitting in his cabin all day so far alone, left to his thoughts. His mind was going into some kind of lock down, as if now that he was going on a quest he was becoming more deep into his thoughts and himself. More than he has been lately at camp.

At camp Nico was becoming more open, and maybe even more social He would practice fighting with his friends, he guessed he could call them that, and even joked around with his sister occasionally when they were together.

Now though, he was becoming more like the old Nico, hiding himself away from others, becoming almost one with the shadows, even though he already was. Literally being the son of Hades and all.

Nico soon realized that he's been sitting there on his bed, book open, but doing absolutely nothing. He closed the book and walked over to his bag, grabbing his sketchbook and a pencil.

He returned back to his spot on the bed and started drawing. He didn't know what exactly he was drawing, but he still continued, letting his body and mind tell him what to do. No one else, not even Hazel or Bianca, knew he drew. That was the way he liked it. He liked being able to do whatever he wanted with something without having to think of others and how they'd complain. They'd probably think what he draws is too dark and morbid, but again that's the way he likes it.

He looked down at the image he was creating, he only has a very light outline of what was going to be a very defined and well shaded skull. He smiled to himself and continued drawing, not knowing there was someone at the door watching him.

"You know you should really smile more, it looks good on you," Percy said entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Nico blushed as he closed the sketchbook. _It was only a complement, quit reading too much into it. Stupid. Stupid._ Nico mentally slapped himself.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Nico asked trying to sound unaffected by pretending Percy never complimented him at all.

"Just checking on you," Percy replied. "You know, I haven't seen you at all today, it worried me. I thought you were dead or something."

Nico blushed again, he tried to hide it, but with his pale complexion it most likely wasn't working.

"Nope I've been in here all day," Nico replied.

"I didn't know you liked drawing," Percy said glancing to the sketchbook and then back to Nico.

Nico's eyes widened. He wanted so badly to show Percy his work, let him get to know him better. But knowing how dark and even a bit personal those drawings were, he couldn't. That's too much. He wouldn't even show Hazel and she's his sister, related to him by blood, so why would he show Percy, a friend.

"You know what, never mind," Percy said clearly seeing the worry on Nico's visage.

Nico let out a relieved breath he didn't even know he was holding

"Sorry, it's just, personal," Nico said wincing at how lame the excuse sounded.

"No it's fine I get it. I mean if I did something like drawing I'd probably be the same way," Percy said.

"Really, it doesn't seem like it," I said, with an almost inaudible laugh.

"Of course, I may be impulsive at times, but definitely not a show off," Percy said with a smirk.

"Says the who's been on like what five, six quests," Nico replied with a sarcastic kind of smile.

"Hey I didn't chose the prophecies," Percy replied jokingly.

Nico laughed, and they both ended up talking nonsense to each other for a long period of time. It was as if Percy had mistaken Nico for Grover, but hey Nico wasn't complaining.

 _ **Percy**_

Percy and Nico talked all the way up until dinner, so for about four or five hours.

"We should go eat it's six o'clock, everyone else is probably already in the mess hall," Percy said, his voice still shaking from earlier laughter.

"Okay, yeah I'll, uh meet you there," Nico stuttered out.

Percy nodded, got up, and left the room. It was strange talking to Nico, to see him laughing and stuttering over his words. Although, somewhere of him, Percy found Nico's shyness and awkwardness endearing. It was as if Nico was only like this around Percy, since he was always in a grouchy kind of mood around others. However, he most likely wasn't the only one who saw him like this, but Percy couldn't shake the new strange feeling he was getting towards the boy.

For some reason Percy just wanted to turn back around and go back to Nico's cabin to talk to him again. _What's gotten into me lately_? Percy thought to himself.

Percy finally made it into the mess hall and wasn't surprised to hear a lot of talking going on, every one was really already there, just as he said they would be.

"Hey Perce," Grover said. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I was talking to Nico," Percy replied, with a strange hot feeling growing in his cheeks. He wasn't like this when he was around Nico so why was he now?

"Really? Where is he? I haven't seen him since morning," Hazel asked.

"He was still in your guy's cabin when I left."

"Wait, you're saying Nico, Nico DiAngelo just let you into his room. No questions or snarking comments said," Will asked, surprising Percy a little, he forgot he was even here on the ship.

Percy nodded kind of confused on why Will would ask a question like that.

"Well that's new," Will said shrugging.

"What's new?" Percy heard the familiar voice of Nico ask.

"Oh nothing," Hazel replied, as if she knew something Percy didn't.

"Am I missing something?" Percy asked.

"Aren't you always," Jason replied jokingly retrieving a small slap on the shoulder from the neighboring Piper.

After everyone was finished with dinner, Percy went up to the deck he was keeping watch at and sat down, fidgeting with his pen/sword.

 _ **Nico**_

Nico was laying on his bed, facing the ceiling and thinking. Like most times he let his mind fill with his own thoughts, there's always two that are the same, Percy, and how much everyone would judge him if they really knew the things he hid away from their eyes.

"Hey Hazel, are you awake?" Nico asked.

"Barely, why?" she said rolling over.

"Who's on watch tonight?"

"Percy, why?" she replied groggily.

"I don't know, was just wondering you can go back to sleep," Nico said.

"You are really confusing you know that? Goodnight," Hazel said.

"Goodnight Hazel."

Nico's been trying to sleep for about over and hour, no luck. With a small groan he got up knowing he'd most likely regret doing this tomorrow morning.

He left his cabin as quietly as possible and headed up for the deck, hopeful to run into Percy wanting someone to talk to.

As he was walking across the deck he saw something move, and next thing he knew he had a sword to his throat with Percy on the other end.

"Percy! It's just me," Nico choked out.

"Sorry," Percy said pulling the sword away from Nico and returning it to his pocket in pen form. "Didn't know it was you."

"My fault, I'm the one out here this late," Nico replied.

"Why are you out here?" Percy asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk to clear my head."

"Well would you mind if I disturbed your walk? I need some help staying awake for a few more hours, and I'm exhausted," Percy asked.

"No it's fine, I'm barely tired anyways."

"Thanks Nico," Percy said sitting down, Nico joining him in the empty space next to him.

"No problem," Nico said trying to come up with something else to say, god did he hate being on the spot. "Oh I meant to ask you this earlier, but Annabeth how are you guys going to stay caught up during the quest? I heard long distance relationships are a hard thing to handle."

"Probably just a few IMs, but we aren't dating anymore," Percy replied.

"Oh," Nico said feeling oddly happy. "Why?"

"I realized that I liked her more as a sister and mistook it as a crush, since it what made sense to me at the time."

"What made sense?"

"Okay, so I haven't told anyone this and I know this wasn't really accepted much in your time, but . . ."

"Percy it's fine, just say what you want," Nico said curious about what Percy was going to say.

"Okay so when I started to like Annabeth I really only did it cause she was the only person I really considered, I didn't feel as if I could have what I wanted. So I dealt with what I could get," Percy paused taking in breath.

"Well what did you want?" Nico asked trying to help.

"A guy, gods that sounds weird, but yeah I'm gay," Percy said quietly.

Nico, not knowing what got into him and thinking that this was too good to be true, grabbed Percy by the face and pressed his lips to Percy's. He tasted of salt, but not in a bad way. In a way that was sort of intoxicating and addictive. He pulled back and met Percy's surprised expression and reality hit him like a truck. He just kissed Percy. Percy freaking Jackson. Not only did he kiss him, he basically attacked him with his lips.

Nico got up as fast as he could and basically ran back to his cabin, he jumped into his bed and laid there his eyes burning with what seemed to be tears.

 _I've ruined everything._ That was the last thing Nico thought before falling asleep, where his dreams would haunt him about his and Percy's kiss.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of both J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan (including the characters you may recognize from their stories). This is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books. Enjoy!**

 **Also leave a review it would be greatly appreciated. I hope you like the longer chapter, sorry for that ending, but I felt mischievous today.**

 **-Plog**


	5. Decision

Author's Note: This story consists of male/male relationships so if you don't like that then don't read. Also WARNING for suicide attempt and self-harm, so if that's triggering to you don't read the flashback.

Also some, or most, of these characters are going to be OOC because I'm not that good at keeping up with the personality of a character that's not originally mine to come up with and express. So sorry I'll try my best to stay as in character as I can (unless I have a reason otherwise.)

 _ **Chapter 5: Decision**_

 _ **-Percy-**_

Percy didn't know what to think. Yes he liked Nico, a lot, but he didn't know if those feelings pushed passed the wall of friendship.

The thing Percy did know was that he felt bad. He didn't move, nor say anything to Nico at all. He just left him hanging, and probably with the wrong opinion too. Even though Percy is all confused with the new developments in his and Nico's relationship, if you could even call it a relationship, he wanted to go and find him, talk, work everything out.

Percy felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to find Jason gazing down at him.

"I'm supposed to be taking over for the rest of the night. Go and sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow," Jason said.

Percy got up from his spot and left, heading to his cabin confused. They were going to be on the ship for another day after tomorrow, so why would he NEED sleep. _Did he know what happened with Nico? Is that why? Did he see them? Watch them?_ Percy questioned in his head.

Percy made it to his cabin and as quietly as he could, he entered. Hey laid down on his bed thinking of all of the possibilities on what could happen with both him and Nico in the next day or two.

 _ **-Nico-**_

Nico woke up hours ago, but he didn't move to get up. He stayed in his bed drowning in his own pity party.

He thought he was pathetic, feeling so heartbroken over someone who he originally thought he'd never have a chance with. Now though, he's thrown that chance away. Now it was lying in a bottomless pit along with all of the other things he's destroyed in his life. A pit in which it is impossible for anything to escape from. _Just like my life_ , Nice thought.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Nico sat on his bed in his cabin at camp with his stygian iron sword in his hands. His heartbeat was racing with the anticipation for him to follow through with his earlier made decision. He gripped the hilt of his sword and lifted it so it was gently placed on the surface of the exposed underside of his arm. The moment the cold blade brushed his skin, his mind filled with images. These images were of the people he cared for the most in the world.

An old memory of one of his birthday's that he celebrated with Bianca flashed in front of his eyes as if were on a screen, playing like a movie. The scene changed to the first real time he felt the strong sisterly love towards Hazel, the love he'd unknowingly longed for since Bianca. The scene changed again to when Nico and Jason were talking after meeting Cupid. In the moment of the memory Nico could feel all of the mixed emotions he felt during the real moment when the memory took place. Nico could feel the fear, anger, and even a kind of distant relief. Relied because in that moment he felt as if the weight on his shoulders had been lifted a bit, leaving him to endure less pain from the weight.

Though those short memories were some of his best, Nico added some weight onto the blade and let it embed itself into his skin. He gasped from the new strange feeling and watched the blood run down off of his arm, as if it were a thick, red waterfall falling into a pool on top of his bed. Then one last image appeared in front of him, just like the others had.

Percy, the day they first met. It was the same scene he saw with Cupid, but yet this time, in that moment it felt like so much more to him. The lowest point in his life, the time he was at rock bottom. Now, trying to kill himself, suicide, that was his rock bottom.

Nico quickly pulled the sword from its place against his skin, pushed himself up from the bed and over to where his belongings were. He dug through the messy pile, until he found a bag of leftover ambrosia squares. He tore off the amount he knew was safe for a demigod and ate it with extreme speed. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cabin wall, feeling the pain in his arm start to subside.7

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

Nico laid on his bed, rubbing his finger along the scar that was left onto the skin of his arm. The gash had healed almost completely and left the reminding mark on his arm. A mark which to him showed both weakness and strength. Weakness because it was weak of him to try and take the easy way out of his problems, by leaving both his life and them behind. He felt he should've been stronger, dealt with his problems head on and not try and hide like he always did. On the other hand it also showed a kind of strength. It takes a lot of mental strength to be able to persuade yourself to embed a blade into your own skin.

Now though Nico pulled out his sketchbook and started drawing something. A long while later the various pencil markings showed maybe his most meaningful drawing ever.

On the paper laid an arm, the underside facing upwards with a long cut along it. The cut was almost exactly like his, drawing from the main veins in his wrists to about an inch from his elbow. Right on the outline of the arm's skin was the words,

 _You're the reason I'm still alive_

written across it. More to the back of the illustration was Percy, sitting just the way he was on the deck. With a smile placed across his face, a smile that Nico hoped only he ever saw.

Nico continued his work shading everything to the best of his abilities, trying to make it as realistic looking as possible. He didn't only do it to make the drawing look better, he really just wanted to pass the time. So he did what he liked to, hoping he could get lost in the drawing. He ended up being so lost in his illustrated mind that he never noticed when Hazel awoke.

"What are you drawing?" she asked groggily. Nico's mind returned back into the real world and he quickly closed the sketchbook, not wanting Hazel to see any of it's contents.

"Nothing," Nico replied.

"Okay, got it, must be personal," Hazel replied. Nico looked away from her and towards his sketchbook. He knew he disopointed her by not showing her it, but he didn't care. As said earlier, Nico much preferred his personal life staying only to him.

"Well I'm going to go eat. Are you hungry? She asked getting up.

"No," Nico replied despite what his stomach might have said. He was hungry but didn't feel.

"Alright," she said leaving him alone.

Nico laid back onto the bed and immerses himself in his thoughts, no matter how much he didn't want to.

 _ **-Percy-**_

There was a loud thud that rang throughout the cabin. Percy, who was sleeping, now opened his eyes slowly trying to get used to the bright light emitting through the room. He sat up with an inaudible groan and looked over to the door. Where he found Grover looking guilty, or was it sorry?

"Sorry Perce, I tried to be quiet," Grover said.

"No it's fine, what's in the bag?" I questioned motioning towards the brown paper bag in his hand.

"I grabbed you something to eat. Thought you'd want to sleep in," Grover replied handing him the bag. Percy opened the bag to find a blueberry muffin.

"Thanks," Percy said starting to eat the muffin.

"No problem Perce"

"Hey can I ask you something?" Percy asked in between bites.

"Yeah, what's up?" Grover asked.

Percy took in a deep breath, thinking about how to put what he wanted to say into words.

"What would you do if you told someone something no one else knew and they ended up kissing you instead of saying anything," Percy said quickly.

"Wait what did you say? Slow it down some," Grover replied. Percy resaid it, this time slower and more pronounced.

"I don't know, but Perce who are you kissing, or well who's kissing you?" Grover asked.

"None of your business," Percy replied. "Come on Grover you're my best friend and I need your advice."

"Just do what you did with Annabeth," Grover said. "That is if you like them back."

"No way, that wasn't even real, this is," Percy said starting to get annoyed.

"Not real? Perce what are you talking about?" Grover asked.

Percy took a deep breath. He knew he needed to tell Grover and that it'll make him feel better. I mean it's not like he'll jump me like Nico, Percy thought. Oh I really don't like how i worded that, jumped was a little much.

"I'm gay," Percy said with a slight stutter.

Grover looked both shocked and confused, "Wait how, but I thought you loved Annabeth?"

"I do, but not in the way you thought. She's like a sister to me, never been anything more."

"But you kissed her, more than once I may add," Grover replied.

"I thought I liked her like that until after we kissed, but I kept going along with it," Percy replied.

"Why go along with it?"

"I don't really know. Maybe I didn't want to be gay and I thought Annabeth could change my preference," I replied. "Can we please stop talking about this? I really just need to know what to do, about the thing I was talking about earlier."

"Okay well it depend in who kissed you. The only single people on the ship one Rachel and Max, I think," Grover replied.

"Really I thought Will and Nico were both single," Percy said, with a lump building in his throat.

"No I'm pretty positive they're dating. Will told me he was going to ask Nico out, I don't think Nico would have turned him down. That's if he's actually gay though," Grover replied.

"I'll be back," Percy said getting up.

"Wait I barely said anything. Where are you going?" Grover asked.

"I need to talk to someone I'll be back soon, I think," Percy replied leaving the room.

 _ **-Nico-**_

Nico was still drawing his picture from earlier, adding more to the background than just Percy. When he heard a knock on the door. Nico set his open sketch book to the side, got up and headed to the door.

"What do you oh **—** um hi Percy," Nico said his voice shaking.

"We need to talk," Percy replied.

Nico didn't feel in the mood for talking, for letting Percy break his fragile heart yet again, "I'm not really in the mood to talk,"

Nico started to close the door exposing his scar from his suicide attempt.

"What in Hades is that," Percy said grabbing hold of Nico's scarred arm.

"Nothing," Nico replied yanking his arm back. "Bye Percy."

"No wait," Percy said putting his hand on the door to stop Nico from shutting it. "This will only take like five minutes."

"Fine, come in," Nico said turning to his room, with Percy following him. "Speak," Nico said turning to face Percy.

"Um **—** well, I like you a lot Nico, but if you're with Will I understand. I mean **—** ," Percy's' rambling got cut short.

"Wait you think I'm with Will? Who gave you that insane idea?" Nico asked.

"Grover," Percy said. Nico's eyes widened with worry, thinking that Percy told Grover about their kiss. "No I didn't tell him it was you. I swear on the river Styx."

"Thank the gods," Nico said letting out a breath.

"Would you be mad though, if I ever told him about it, us?" Percy asked.

"We're not an 'us' ercy. I kissed you and ran like a coward afterwards. That's it, that's all that happened," Nico replied with a slight trace of sadness behind the words.

"Well would you want to be?" Percy asked quietly. Nico's heart was beating so fast it felt at if he was running a marathon. Was Percy actually saying what he thought he was? Oh gods.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked dumbly just to be absolutely positive that he heard correctly.

"Would you want to be an us? As in a couple," Percy asked, his voice a little louder than before. It was as if he gained some more confidence to allow him to speak up.

Nico's breath caught. All of this was so formal, so unreal to him, it was as if it had been rehearsed. Although everything may have sounded unreal and as if he was dreaming, he knew he wasn't. He knew he was awake, this was his real life. He was standing in front of Percy Jackson, a man who was full of unexpected surprises.

Nico nervously looked up at Percy, not remembering when he even looked down, and could see the worry growing in his eyes and actions. When Percy was nervous or worried he would mess with his fingers or sword and sometimes shuffle his feet. Percy might not have noticed these small things but Nico absolutely did. They were just another set of things that separated Percy from others in his mind. Nico didn't see them as flaws either like some people would, he saw them as endearing.

Nico broke out of his thoughts by the quiet sound of Percy fidgeting with his fingers. Nico looked Percy straight in the eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke quietly, "Yes."

Percy smile and inched closer to Nico. Nico couldn't move, nor did he want to. They were now both very close, their chests were almost touching and their lips were only about an inch apart. All Nico wanted to do was grab Percy by the face and crash their lips together, but he didn't do it. He need Percy to initiate what was about to happen not himself.

Percy smiled down at Nico and gently lifted his face up by the chin to meet his lips. This kiss was the exact opposite of Nico's rushed, sloppy and pressured kiss they shared. This time their lips lightly brushed against each other with a mixture of different feelings. It wasn't love yet for Percy but it was something, Nico could feel it. This moment was one Nico will never forget in his life. A moment he had imagined happening so many times, in so many different ways. Unlike those images and plots he's imagined this, the real thing, was so much better by tenfold.

Nico knew without a sight of doubt that he will always love Percy Jackson, no matter how the latter felt. Nothing could change this part of him, the part that belonged to Percy, and only him.

They broke apart from each other, both slightly heaving from the loss of air. Percy smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him, fully hugging him. Nico nuzzled his face into Percy's shoulder, never wanting to let go. After a little while Percy pulled back and placed his hand on Nico's cheek.

"I have to go, I told Grover I'd be back soon," Percy said sounding sad.

"Okay," Nico replied with a smile, untangling himself from Percy.

"See you at dinner?" Percy asked pecking Nico on the lips once.

"Yeah, definitely," Nico said smiling. Percy smiled back and then left. Nico now felt as if he were a girl who just went on her first date

. **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bot J. or Rick Riordan (including the characters you may recognize from their stories). This is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books. Enjoy!**

 **-Plog**


	6. Mistake

A/N: I know this has taken a while and I'm sorry. I'm currently nearing the end of the year and I promise to write more in the summer. I'll post chapter 7 after I finish chapter 10, just so I then won't feel rushed.

WARNINGS! Boyxboy, and OOC characters. Don't' like then don't read.

Anyways, enjoy!

 **Chapter 6: Mistake**

 **-Nico-**

It was becoming closer to dinnertime and Nico was sitting on his bed, his mind racing. Two teams battling in his little head for dominance against his thoughts, the good team, who just reminisced in everything good going on, and the bad team, who was thinking of everything that could go wrong. Nico being Nico ended up focusing on the bad team more than the good, leading it to win, all the good thoughts from the good team, now vanished.

 _I'm going to ruin everything,_ that's all Nico could think of right now. Everything he started with Percy only a few days ago was going to one day come crumbling down, trapping him underneath its ruins, leaving him helpless. Nico knew he'd never be able to deal with that, to lose Percy one day. All he wanted in his life was happiness, to feel loved, even if that's a shocker to anyone. Nico may look emo, or even scary, but in reality he's just a scared, vulnerable kid who was quickly put to stereotype.

Nico huffed out a long, and loud breath, his head was throbbing from all of his thinking. He layed down and cuddled himself up into a ball and slowly fell asleep, completely forgetting about dinner.

 **-Percy-**

Percy was lying on his bed, thinking and smiling dumbly to himself. He missed Nico already, _gods I sound clingy_ , Percy thought to himself.

"Hey Perce what's got you smiling?" Grover said while plopping himself down next to Percy on the bed.

"Nothing," Percy said knowing he was blushing by the burning hot feeling in his cheeks.

"Who ever it is I'm glad that he makes you happy?" Grover said, Percy didn't reply, unless a blush counts. "Come on get up Perce we need to eat, and you know everyone always eats dinner together. Plus this is our last night here got to get our goodbyes in order."

"Alright," Percy replied pushing himself up from his bed followed by then left for dinner, Percy hoping to see Nico again.

Once they got into the mess hall Percy's ear filled with the pleasant sound of loud conversations.

"Percy, finally you're here," Hazel said. "Is Nico with you?"

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing," Percy replied sitting down in the empty seat next to her.

"Sorry, last time I saw him he was sleeping, I tried to wake him up, and he said he'd' be here up in a minute. I left hoping he'd actually come," Hazel said. "I knew you guys were in a way close, so I thought maybe he was meeting up with you."

"Sorry no, I talked to him earlier and he said he'd come, but I haven't seen him since," Percy replied his voice slowly getting quieter as he fell into his own thoughts ignoring everyone around him.

Percy thought he did something to upset Nico, and he didn't know what. It was slowly tearing his confidence apart piece by piece it shrinking smaller by the minute, causing Percy's worries to grow almost into a full grown tree.

After what felt like forever of him just picking slowly at his food, feeling his stomach knot in a forevermore growing panic that won't come to its close.

"Who's on first watch tonight?" Percy asked Hazel abruptly.

"Nico," Hazel replied. "Why?"

"No reason, What time is is?" Percy asked quickly starting, he earlier let that panic and worry engulf him, leaving him how he is now, scared and frantic.

"Nine o' clock," Hazel replied with a newfound worry in her eyes now instead of Percy's. "You've been really quiet, are you okay?"

"Fine I got to go," Percy said getting up. He knew it was everyone's last night together as a whole, but Percy couldn't wait any longer. He needed to talk to Nico, to see if anything was wrong, he had to.

 **-Nico-**

Nico was sitting on the deck, he was supposed to be keeping watch but he really was just thinking. _Everything him and Percy had shared these past few days, was just a mistake,_ Nico told himself. Nico loved Percy, he still does but, Percy doesn't love him, and he never will. I mean who would ever love Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades, king of the underworld. Nico's just some creep who's in love with someone who will never ,over him back, ever. He was a fool.

Nico heard footsteps and looked over to the sounds source to find Percy, Nico noticed he was sitting in the spot where he first kissed Percy and thought to himself, _well this was where everything started I guess this is where everything ends as well._

Percy sat down next to him in a way that caused both of their legs to brush against each other softly.

"Nico why weren't you at dinner?" Percy asked.

"I fell asleep," Nico replied knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something?" Percy asked.

"No," Nico replied.

"Okay, good," Percy breathed out. Nico and Percy sat together in silence that was becoming more uncomfortable and unnerving for Nico every second it carried on.

"Percy I'm not good for you," Nico said abruptly.

"Nico what are you talking about? Percy asked sounding kind of worried to Nico.

"Percy I'll only end up being a huge mistake in your life, like Annabeth was, and I can't go through that okay. I care for you too much, you make me vulnerable and happy, and that terrifies me. No one has ever done that to me before. No one has so much control over me. No one except you. Though no matter how strongly I feel for you you'll just grow tired of me. I'll end up marking your life a living hell Percy. You may have been the reason I'm not dead right now, and in a way you never knew, but I'll only end up slowly killing you, and everything good there is about you. I'll make you lifeless," Nico said tears falling down his face as if he was a human waterfall.

"Nico is that what you really think of me?" Percy asked his eyes starting to fill with tears as well, he noticed Nico nod sadly and it broke his heart further. "Nico no matter what your over thinking brain says I'll always like you okay, no one can change my feelings for you. Not Annabeth, not anyone, okay. You're the only one I want, only you Nico. No one else. No one has the heart you do. No one has the amazing artistic style you have, I know I've never seen your works but I just know that they're great, if it wasn't you'd give up. No one has your style in fighting. No one has you mind. No one has your amazing scent that suits you and I find rather addictive. And finally no one feels the way I do about you, Nico I like you, a lot, probably more than I should at this stage in our relationship. You have to trust me on that. You have to believe me."

"I do but—"

"No buts okay, just don't leave me," Percy begged.

"I won't, ever," Nico replied pulling Percy into a long and hard hug. "I love you. Don't say anything back, I'm okay with it if you don't feel the same, just know that I do."

"I really, like you Nico, more than anyone I've ever met before," Percy replied with a huge smile, on his face. Nico couldn't wait any longer, he placed, his hands on both sides of Percy's face, right on the cheeks, lightly and gently pulling his face towards his, pressing their lips together in an unmoving yet passionate kiss. Nico pulled back seconds later and moved so he was now propped up by Percy, laying back against his chest, Percy's warm arms wrapped around him, as they watch the stars together.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bot J. or Rick Riordan (including the characters you may recognize from their stories). This is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books.**

 **Also this was just a little bit of fluff and kind of angst for Percy and Nico, next chapter will be them arriving in London and coming up with a plan with Max's mother. The chapter after that will be them arriving at hogwarts and getting sorted. I'm thinking that they all suit gryffindor, If you have any other suggestions I'd love to hear them, plus Draco going to get a house change.**

 **Also I'll probably post more often after I write the next few chapter because there's more of a story to build with hogwarts now involved. Finally since I'm going to be changing a lot in this story a lot of the things from The Half-Blood Prince will be changed, if I forgot to include something important then please tell me it would be greatly appropriated.**

 **For Wattpad**

 **Comment**

 **Vote**

 **Follow**

 **Please**

 **For (Comment=view and vote=favorite)**

 **-Plog**


	7. The Plan

A/N: This story contains boyxboy relationships, and OOC characters which I apologise for.

 **Chapter 7: The Plan**

 **-Nico-**

Nico woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest and a slight jerk of his body, to see Hazel above him shaking him awake, while straddling over his chest, something she's never done before.

"Hazel what in Hades are you doing?" Nico asked pushing her off of him and himself upright.

"Sorry Nico, you just wouldn't wake up, and I need to talk to you," Hazel said.

"What time is it?" Nico asked.

"One in the afternoon, anyways you'll be leaving me for London soon and we need to talk as I said earlier," Hazel replied.

"Okay," Nico said kind of confused as to what was so important.

"I just wanted to know what's going on Nico, it's really confusing. One minute you the happiest I've ever seen you, and the next you won't leave your room," Hazel replied with a tinge of anger in her some what calm voice.

"It's nothing," Nico replied.

"It's not nothing, I can tell. I know I'm not Bianca and I don't know everything she knew about you, but I know you enough to know that something is up. All I want is for you to tell me. So I know that you'll be okay while you're on this quest,"Hazel pushed.

"It's just, I just―"

"Nico is there something going on between you and Percy?" Hazel asked.

Nico looked at her surprised while letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "Yes."

"Yes, that's all I get. Nico I won't see again for who knows how long, I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now," Hazel said roughly.

"Okay fine I'll tell you. Percy and I are, um together," Nico said quietly scared of what Hazel would say.

"Nico that's great, I'm so proud of you!" Hazel said throwing her arms around Nico and pulling him in a tight embrace.

"I got to go talk to someone," Hazel said letting Nico go and getting up.

"Just don't scare him away," Nico said with a small grin, knowing she was going to talk to Percy.

 **-Percy-**

Percy was lying on my bed talking with Grover when he heard a knock at the door, he pushed myself up and headed to the door, with Grover still talking about Juniper, which was quite annoying since he couldn't talk about Nico, not yet. Percy opened the door only to be engulfed in a surprising hug from Hazel.

"I'm so proud of you Percy," she exclaimed.

"Thank you, but for what?" Percy asked.

"You and Nico of course," Hazel said nonchalantly. "I knew there was something going on between you two, I'm just so happy it was something good. It really does explain your behavior for the past few days."

"Thanks Hazel," Percy said. "I really appreciate it."

"Can I come in. I have a few things I want to say," Hazel asked.

Percy looked back at Grover knowing he heard everything and that he'll have to explain later, what was there to lose?

"Yeah come on in," Percy say motioning her in. Hazel walked in and noticed Grover then sat down on Percy's bed next to Percy.

"Hi Grover," Hazel said, oblivious to the fact that she just released a huge secret to him. "Okay Percy a few little things I want to make clear. One Nico as you probably noticed thinks a lot, you can say one thing and his mind will interpret it completely wrong and then he'll become upset. Two don't hurt him. And three just look out for him, protect him, make sure he's okay, that kind of thing. Although I'm pretty sure you already do that or else you'd be a horrible boyfriend."

"I do, and I will. I promise," Percy replied. Hazel, smiled wide and pulled Percy in for another hug.

"Thank you for making him happy, I've seen him in some pretty bad states before and I'm glad you can help," she said.

"Me too," Percy replied to her, as she pulled away.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to be with Nico before he leaves so if you need him we'll probably be in our room okay?" Hazel finished at the door.

"Okay," Percy replied watching her leave. The moment that door closed Grover jumped up.

"NICO'S THE ONE WHO KISSED YOU, AND NOW YOU'RE DATING AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME." Grover yelled.

"I'm sorry Grover okay just calm down," Percy said.

"Perce you're my best friend and we're supposed to tell each other everything, and I don't care if that's a so called girl thing to say, I said it," Grover said with his voice more quiet this time.

"Grover I know you're my best friend, it's just Nico didn't want anyone to know, he never said it but I could tell. I'm sorry," Percy replied.

"Okay Perce I'm sorry I freaked out on you like that, I was only surprised," Grover said apologetically.

"It's fine Grover, you scared me for a minute there," Percy replied letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. A silence fell between Grover and Percy, it wasn't the uncomfortable kind of silence, but it also wasn't a comfortable one either, though it did feel like it was stretching out for hours. Percy had lost track of how long the silence was stretching, all he knew was that it was now at a full blown split.

"I'm going to go talk to Nico and say goodbye Hazel I'll see you later," Percy replied breaking the long felt silence, moving so he could leave.

"See you Perce," Grover replied with a smile.

Percy left Grover with a smile placed across his face, when he got to Nico's room he was welcomed with a hug from Hazel.

"Hey Hazel," Percy said while running out of breath.

"Hey Percy. I'm not trying to sound rude, but why are you here exactly?" Hazel asked releasing Percy.

"Grover was being a little weird," Percy replied with a weak smile.

"Oh," Hazel replied as if she thought it was related to her. "I'm sorry if I caused that."

"No no you caused nothing it was all me," Percy replied lying for her own good.

"Wait why would it be your fault?" Nico asked clearly confused.

"I may have unknowingly told Grover that you two were together," Hazel said quietly.

"Oh," Nico replied.

"Actually Nico can I talk to you real quick?" Percy asked.

Nico looked over to Hazel, who nodded in approval, "Yeah. Um Hazel I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay," she replied with a smile. "Don't take too long."

Nico rolled his eyes at his sister as she closed their door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nico said looking down at his feet.

 **-Nico-**

 _This can not be good at all, Percy wants to talk, he'll probably break up with me. Who wouldn't? Who would want me? I'm just a mess. How can't he see that?_ Nico mentally yelled at himself.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted to do about us on the quest?" Percy said grabbing Nico's hand as if he could sense Nico's worries.

Nico let out a breath, "What do you mean?"

"Well are we going to tell people, or are we going to hide it?" Percy replied looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Can we try and hide it for a little," Nico said looking up and noticing Percy's facial expression change to some kind of sadness. "It's not you okay, it's not your fault. I'm just scared."

"Of what," Percy replied.

"I'd be scared to tell the camp too, and that's someplace I know. This place, well, we don't even know where it is," Nico replied thinking of all of the bad things that could happen at this new place.

"I'm sure we'd be fine, but I know you're not ready, so I just want to tell you to take your time. There's no need to rush, I can wait," Percy replied leaving a kiss on Nico's cheek. "I'll see at the meeting."

"See you," Nico replied with a smile as he watched Percy leave.

Once Percy was out of Nico's sight he went back into his room, where Hazel sat waiting, and hung out with his sister until the meeting came up. After the meeting would be everyone's goodbyes.

 **-Max- (at the meeting)**

"Okay so once we get off of the ship we're going to go down to downtown London where my mother lives, she should tell us where to go from there. So sound good?" Max said getting straight to the point once everyone was present.

"I just want to know how this is classified as a meeting. I mean you just told us what to do and that's it," Percy said.

"Well that's my classification of a meeting, now since we already landed just go get your stuff and then say goodbye to your friends and siblings. I want out of here as quick as possible," Max said leaving the room to go get her things.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is really bad and kind of a filler, but I needed to make something. Also sorry if Nico is annoying with all of his doubts I just feel like his character needed to be more complex.**

 **WAIT! There's one last thing (other than the disclaimer) I'm getting kind of bored with this story right now so it'll most likely take a long time for updates, I just keep getting ideas for my other original story I'm writing, On The Inside (sorry for the self promo, but someone's got to do it). Again I'm so sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bot J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan (including the characters you may recognize from their stories). This is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books.**

 **For Wattpad**

 **Comment**

 **Vote**

 **Follow**

 **Please**

 **For (Comment=view and vote=favorite)**

 **-Plog**


	8. The Beginning

Author's Note: This story consists of male/male relationships so if you don't like that then don't read.

Also some, or most, of these characters are going to be OOC because I'm not that good at keeping up with the personality of a character that's not originally mine to come up with and express. So sorry I'll try my best to stay as in character as I can (unless I have a reason otherwise.)

Chapter 8: The Beginning

-Max-

The moment they arrived in London all Max wanted to do was run off the ship and to her mother's. For years Max's mother tried to get her to go to Camp Half-Blood, said it was necessary. Max never wanted to go, never wanted to leave her mother behind, all alone, but when she turned sixteen her mother pushed her to go. Which is how she got to where she was now. Although, instead of wanting to stay, now she wants to go. Her curious self wants to know of this new world and power she possess.

Max looked over the side of the ship, gazing at the amazing view in front of her. Everything was as she remembered, yet it also wasn't. Everything looked the same but felt different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew something felt off.

She felt a light tap against her shoulder and turned to see who the source was.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Rachel said.

"Don't apologize you didn't scare me at all. So what do you need me for?" Max replied.

"Everyone's ready to leave, I just thought I should tell you," Rachel said turning away and leaving. Max leaned down, grabbing her small duffel bag, and then followed Rachel down to the others.

Once Max could see every one she spoke, "So is everyone ready?"

She noticed a few nods but no noise, so she took that as a yes and started moving.

"Follow me," she said with a little hand motion to follow. As she walked she noticed that people were staring, and that started to creep her out. She knew that the mist must be making what actually happened into something different for the surrounding people, she just wanted to know what it was that was making everyone look at them as if they were famous or something.

After the long walk through London they finally arrived at the door of Max's mother's apartment, and with only one knock the door opened to show a women, around middle age, with the same curly blond hair and sky blue eyes of her daughter.

"Max honey I've missed you so much!," her mother exclaimed whilst pulling her into her open arms, and engulfing her in a hug.

"I've missed you too," Max replied hugging her back tightly.

"Oh who've you brought along with you?" Max's mother asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot mom this is Rachel,Grover, Jason, Percy, and Nico," Max replied.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," she replied with a smile. "My name's Emma."

After that was said there was a quiet chorus of "nice to meet you"s going around.

"Well come in, I don't want you to get sick," Emma said ushering everyone inside.

"Mum it's not even winter yet."

"But it is getting dark, which means it'll get chilly and I don't want any of you to get a cold or anything of the sort. Now quit your complaining and show your friends their rooms."

"Alright come on follow me," Max replied.

"When you're situated can you please come down for dinner," Emma said.

"Yes mum we'll be right there."

-Nico-

Max's mother was so sweet, she reminds me of Bianca, Nico thought noticing how thoughtful she was being about her daughter. Nico felt a slight poke at it shoulder and looked over to find Percy motioning him to follow him and everyone else up the stairs.

Once at the top Max turned to everyone, "Rachel you can stay with me in my room, and you boys figure it out for yourselves. There's two rooms so two people per room."

"Yes mam," Percy replied with a playful smirk, which made Nico think that he knew it'd annoy Max by calling her that.

"Don't call me that," Max scowled, leading Rachel into a room, which NIco suspected was her own.

"So who should room with who?" Jason asked.

"I'll room with you," Nico replied noticing how Percy's mood seemed to change at the comment.

"Okay then, come on Perce," Grover said pulling Percy into the nearest room.

"Well then I guess this one's ours," Jason said walking into the room next to Nico, who followed him plopping himself on one of the two twin beds that was in the room.

"Why'd you want to room with me?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Well it seemed to me that you and Percy have gotten a lot closer, so I just thought that you'd want to room with him," Jason said bluntly.

Nico stiffened at the statement, Jason knew of his liking to Percy, but he didn't know that his liking has grown into so much more. Which is why Nico roomed with Jason. Nico felt if him and Percy shared a room they'd be moving too fast, and he didn't want to ruin something that had just started and is already so fragile.

"Hey come on we should be heading down for dinner, or else I think Max might kill us," Jason joked.

"Alright I'm coming," Nico replied while getting up and following him down the stairs.

"Bloody hell it took you guys long enough," Max said once Nico and Jason came into the kitchen.

"Max!" Emma said. "Watch your language."

"Sorry mum," Max replied.

"It's fine can you carry these to the table, and um you two could you help her please?" Emma asked.

"Of course," Jason replied taking one of the pans of food from her and taking it to the table. Nico reached over to go grab the next pan when a hand pulled him away.

"Can you please go get Percy and Grover? I thought they'd be behind you and they clearly weren't," Max asked. "I can carry these it's fine."

"Okay thanks," Nico replied leaving and going back up the stairs.

"Percy, Grover, it's time to eat hurry up," Nico knocked and turned to leave when he felt something grab his wrist and pull him back into the room.

"Oh my Gods Percy you scared the shit out of me!" Nico lightly slapped Percy on the shoulder when he realized it was him who pulled him back.

"Ow Thanks, and hi to you to," Percy replied sarcastically.

"Where's Grover?" Nico asked noticing he wasn't in the room.

"He left as I pulled you in," Percy replied.

"Okay why'd you pull me in here?"

"Wanted to make sure you're okay," Percy said grabbing Nico's hands.

Nico looked down at Percy and his intertwined fingers and smiled, "I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm good now," Percy replied squeezing Nico's hands.

"Why just now?"

"Well for one you're here," Percy said laughing when Nico gave him a death glare for his cheesiness. "And two Grover's being super annoying, and as Max would say it, He won't bloody shut up."

Nico let out a small snort and smiled up at Percy. Percy lifted Nico's face up to him by the chin and leaned down, gently placing his lips onto Nico's. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and Percy moved his to Nico's waist, both putting more into the kiss and leaning into each other passionately. In seconds Nico's lungs were screaming for air and Nico pulled back, leaving both Percy and himself heaving from the loss of air.

"We need to go downstairs before someone comes looking for us," Nico said in between breaths, leaving a small kiss on Percy's cheek.

"Okay I'm coming," Percy said grabbing onto Nico's hand, noticing his body stiffen a little at the contact, though Percy still wasn't going to let go.

What in Hades is he doing? I said I wanted to keep this a secret. Is he really just going to betray me like that? Nico thought to himself. Though thankfully for him, just as they reached the end of the stairs Percy squeezed his hand and then released it, causing Nico to let out a shaking breath of air.

"Thank you," Nico said softly.

"You're welcome," Percy replied with a smile across his face. "I would never do something you weren't ready for."

"Thank you again," Nico whispered before they entered the dining room.

"Gods it bloody took you long enough," Max groaned.

"Sorry," Nico said his cheeks heating up with a light pink blush.

Max smirked at Nico as if she knew something and then spoke, "Anyways mum do you know what we can do. I only can do as much as get us here. Besides Chiron said you'd know what to do from here."

"I do," Emma replied. "Though this may come as a bit of a shock to you."

"I can handle it," Max replied.

"Well I think it's easier if I show you," Emma replied getting up and going over to a nearby drawer and pulling out a wooden stick. Everyone watched wide-eyed at Emma as she pointed the stick at her plate of food.

"Wingardium leviosa," she spoke resulting in her plate of food to levitate.

"Mum what in Hades is going on here?"Max asked shock blown all over her facial features.

"Magic," Emma replied simply. "There's more to all of this than just Gods, monsters, and demigods. There's a whole community of magic all of you have yet to discover."

"And you're just bloody telling me this now?" Max questioned with a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I knew you'd be safer at camp than you would've been at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Max questioned making Nico and everyone else feel as if they were budding in on a private conversation.

"It's a school for people like me, witches and wizards that is," Emma replied. "It's like camp half-blood in a way."

"And we need to know this why?" Max asked.

"Hogwarts is where Chiron and I agreed best fit your prophecy," Emma said.

"So, not to interrupt, but we are supposed to go to this school full of so called witches and wizards?" Percy asked, Nico laughed at his stupidity at not catching onto the quite simple concept, causing some strange looks from Jason and Rachel.

"Obviously, are you mental?" Max said.

"Sorry," Percy replied confused.

"So what's the plan?" Jason surprisingly asked.

"I've already thought of something simple for you six," Emma said looking at everyone in the face. She then explained her entire plan to us all, and then sent us up to bed to rest.

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry this took so long to post. I had it finished like a week ago, but my computer died and now the charger isn't working, so now I'm just writing these chapters on my iPad until I get a new charger.

Anyways thanks to everyone who's read this, I really appreciate it and knowing that you do too truly makes my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bot J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan (including the characters you may recognize from their stories). This is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books.

-Plog


	9. A New Perspective

Author's Note: This story consists of male/male relationships so if you don't like that then don't read.

Also some, or most, of these characters are going to be OOC because I'm not that good at keeping up with the personality of a character that's not originally mine to come up with and express. So sorry I'll try my best to stay as in character as I can (unless I have a reason otherwise.)

Chapter 9: A New Perspective

-Rachel- (a few days later than the previous chapter left off)

Rachel had no idea why she was even on this quest. She was just like every other human being in this world, well other than her being able to see beyond the mist and tell prophecies. So what was so crucial about her being on this quest along with so many talented and skilled half bloods, and obviously Grover. They all had training of some sort while all she knew was to draw and randomly spill a prophecy here and there. She felt useless, she didn't help, she couldn't, she'd have no idea what to do and end up getting everyone killed. So why was she here?

"Earth to Rachel," Max said waving her hand in front of Rachel's eyes.

"Sorry what?" Rachel said jerking back out of her thoughts.

"Get your stuff we're leaving soon," Max replied while walking out of the room closing the door behind her. Rachel got up off of the bed that she was laying on and grabbed her bag pulling out a new pair of clothes and getting ready. Just as she was pulling on her shirt she heard the door open.

"Rachel, Max needs everyone downstairs to leave," Nico said his face flustered in embarrassment.

"Okay," Rachel said. "And please stop looking at me like I'm the plague or something, you only saw a stomach it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Sorry," Nico mumbled quickly walking down the stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Rachel let out a confused breath and followed him down the stairs. Once everyone was down stairs they all went over the plan and head out the door, waving their goodbyes to Emma.

"Okay so the entrance to the platform should be opening in about half an hour, so like my mum planned we need to get there at least ten minutes earlier so we'll be the first on and hopefully unnoticed," Max said as every started following her towards Kings Cross Station.

Once at the station, everyone followed Max's steps while she lead the group to platforms nine and ten.

When the platforms came into view Max spoke, "everyone needs to go in one at a time while I manipulate the mist so no one can see you."

"Is that even possible?" Rachel asked.

"Better be, now you go first," Max said pushing Rachel slightly forwards towards the wall. Rachel looked back at everyone's burning eyes and did as told, she went through. Going through the wall into another placed reminded her of the labyrinth from years before this. Though this place, the platform, was a lot brighter and less life threatening.

After a few minutes everyone was on the platform and soon in a compartment all the way in the back, hopefully hidden from the people who would soon be near and heading off to school.

-Draco-

This year was going to be the one that'll determine the rest of Draco's life, one little mess up and everything could go to hell. So now, unlike many, no every, year before, Draco was the first onto the Hogwarts Express. Sitting in the same compartment as all of his slytherin friends, which you could barely call them. Draco started to hear more movement happening around him, the talking of friends finally seeing each other again after a long summer holiday, the sounds of trunks scraping against the floor and bumping into walls, and the worst, the hushed whispers that he'd hear as people passed him, as if they were talking about him. He's going to have to get used to that if his plan works, there'll be a huge change in everything in his and others lives. With a loud screech the compartment door opened, jolting Draco out of his thoughts and welcoming in the very familiar slytherins to the space.

"Draco what were you doing here so early you're usually the last one here?" the annoying voice of Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Mother had some things to do, made me come earlier," Draco lied.

"How's your father doing?" Pansy said as if not used to Lucius not being top conversation.

"Fine," Draco replied through gritted teeth. "Can you guys just leave me alone? I don't feel quite well."

"Of course, sorry," Pansy replied with her face full of guilt, and pain as if she's just been punched in the chest.

Draco laid his head against the window and closed his eyes, and as the darkness overtook his now closed vision, a new image of a dark memory appeared.

-WARNING SELF HARM AHEAD-

Draco slowly closed the door of Borgin and Burkes, hoping not to get noticed by all the sketchy people passing. He looked around him and started heading down an alleyway which ended up being a dead end, just as he hoped. He leaned back against the wall and let all his built up emotions burst free from their cell. His body crumbled to the floor, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees and hugging them up to his chest. Heaving from loss of air, Draco moved to be on his knees, looking down at his arm, the black ink like snake slithering its way into his view. He yanked up his sleeve and started to scratch and dig at his own flesh, not even noticing the burning pain behind his torturing movements. Salty tears streamed down his face and onto the exposed, red speckled, flesh of his arm. He's never cried so much in his entire life, it was as if all of his years of built up regrets and mistakes were flowing out of him like a waterfall, never stopping, nor slowing down.

-SAFE- (that was a memory by the way playing in the form of a dream. Just thought I'd say in case you're confused)

"Draco!" Pansy yelled jerking him out of his sleep.

"What!" Draco replied angrily, yet sleepily and confused.

"You were digging at your arm, it looked like you were hurting yourself," pansy replied looking worried and pained.

"I'm fine Pansy," Draco replied laying his head back against the window, ignoring the weird looks from, everyone in the compartment. Draco did everything in his power to not sleep, when he'd start to nod off he'd pretend there was a death eater on the train to take him to Voldemort and it'd keep wide awake. Then, after what felt like hours of him putting him imagination to a dangerous place in order to stay awake, hogwarts came into view and the train came to a halt. Although, Draco wanted nothing more than to get of the train and end his short, but long lived misery, he pretended to not notice that they were there, in hopes everyone would leave him alone and let him get off all alone. Sadly that did not happen just as Pansy, the last person to leave the compartment other than Draco himself, turned to him.

"Draco I don't know what's wrong, but you're acting very strange. We're at hogwarts in case you didn't notice. I'll save you a seat at the feast," Pansy said leaving.

Draco let a well needed and long breath and got up to grab his trunk, when he heard a thump behind him, as if someone had fallen. Draco, having been on high alert, grabbed his wand and threw back a spell that was to break someone's bones, which he found somewhere in the deep depths of the library the year prior. He heard someone yell out in pain as he quickly grabbed him truck, not noticing the person behind him revealing himself.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Harry spoke cover his aching nose.

"You startled me, now if you don't mind I'm leaving," Draco said turning to leave. "Oh and I'm sorry thought you were someone else when I threw that curse."

Draco quickly moved back into the compartment when he heard unfamiliar voices speaking quietly nearby.

"What is it?" Harry quite loudly.

"Be quiet will you," Draco replied quietly unlike Harry. "I heard something."

Harry moved closer to the compartment door and as they noise got closer he quickly moved out of the compartment.

"Petrificus totalus," Harry spoke directing his wand at the now visible group of people. The one with the black hair, dark brown eyes, deathly pale skin, and black clothing immediately stiffened and fell to the floor, causing the taller and older looking boy, who looked a bit like Harry, pulled out a sword and aimed it right at Harry catching everyone off guard.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, Draco scoffed at Harry's thought of this question getting them anywhere.

"Not important, what did you do to him?" the boy asked concern.

"Petrified him," Harry replied simply.

Draco deciding this wasn't getting anywhere Draco pushed into the conversation, "Tell us why you're here and we'll fix your friend."

"We're here because we need to see Dumbledore and the rest we don't know if we can tell you yet," a British girl with curly blond hair and sky blue eyes replied sternly.

"Can you please fix him now?" The one who looked like Harry replied kneeling next to said boy. Draco nodded and pointed his wand at the boy while muttering the counter curse. The moment the pale boy moved the one that rumbled Harry engulfed him in a hug which seemed to surprise everyone including the boy being hugged.

"Are you hurt, cause I swear to gods if you are I'll—"

"I'm fine Percy," the pale one replied as Percy pulled him up.

"Harry, you're lucky Dumbledore wanted me to check the train first or else I wouldn't have found this," the women Draco saw familiar as Nymphadora Tonks, pulled up Harry's trunk from behind her. "Then I wouldn't have found you."

"Thanks Tonks," Harry replied with a smile.

"Harry come here," Tonks said. " let me fix that nose of yours, episkey."

Harry released a small groan of pain, "Thanks Tonks."

"No problem Harry. Come on we need to get off this train it'll be leaving soon," Tonks said. Everyone grabbed their bags and followed Tonks towards the school gates. Once at the gates Tonks pulled out her wand and waved muttering,

"Expecto patronum."

A big wolf looking creature emerged from the tip of her wand, and ran up to the castle.

"What was that for?" The blonde British girl asked.

"To send a message to Dumbledore, telling him I found his students," Tonks replied. A few minutes later Professor Snape came waltzing up to the teens.

"Nymphadora," Snape nodded to Tonks.

"Severus," she replied coldly.

"And who do we have here?" Snape said getting closer to the six unfamiliar teens.

"Maxine Stewart, my mother used to go here, Emma."

"I knew your mother, that snarky ravenclaw wasn't she?" Snape replied bitterly.

"My mother is anything but snarky, Severus," Max replied angrily, causing Harry to laugh at her fearlessness.

"You don't ha—" Snape got cut off by Tonks.

"Severus how you deal with your bloody students is beyond me, just get them up to school," Tonks said annoyed. "Goodbye Harry, and good luck."

Harry nodded to her in return, "Thanks and you too."

"Leave your trunks with the others," Snape replied while passing the pile of trunks and bags. After everyone set their stuff onto the pile they followed Snape, who never stopped or slowed his pace, to the castle.

Author's Note: two chapters in a day oh my gods (see what I did there) what a miracle this must be. I hope you guys liked this, and I'm sorry for that sad, dark Draco dream scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bot J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan (including the characters you may recognize from their stories). This is just a story I made up with a few similar concepts from the original books.

-Plog


	10. THANK YOU!

Omg I just realized how many views and favorites there are on this freaking story. Like holy crap where did you all come from? I'm so grateful for all of you and I'm so happy that there are you guys out here taking time out your day to read my crappy story. I'm so appreciative of you guys and love you so much, seeing these numbers and getting alerts on my phone about your reviews, follows, and favorites really puts a huge smile on my face. Thank you all and have a great day, evening, afternoon, night, i don't know just have a great time with your life do things that make you happy, just like this does for me. Again I love you all!

-Plog


	11. I'm Sorry

I'm so incredibly sorry to everyone who actually liked this story because I'm discontinuing it, not fully but in a way discontinuing. Lately I've really been more into finishing my own books and getting my YouTube channel setup for when I finally get a camera. Writing and making videos on YouTube is what I really want to do with the rest of my life and writing a story, that I creatively do not think is that good nor original, will not help me become an author. I will say that through writing this story I have definitely learned how to be a better writer with a better understanding on how to describe things and get an important view across in a way that is more widely understandable. Thank you for everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it, I do greatly appreciate everyone of you. Also, because I'm an annoying teenager wanting views and subscribers, when I make my channel I'll leave either the link or username in the next so called chapter of this story and in my bio.

I'm going to write a few more chapters for this story that'll sum everything I wanted this to turn into, though it'll be more fast paced, and a bunch of time skipping, one-shot like chapters that hopefully will make sense and not drag the story out. Finally I'll leave the plan for what'll be in those chapters right below.

New Sorting

Draco's apology and the new Dumbledore's Army

End Of Summer News

Ending

Though I don't know when I'll write these, nor when they'll be posted, I will publish all four hopefully before the end of 2017.


	12. The Summary

I'm sorry I can't find the time to finish this story the way I originally wanted to, but I don't want to leave the ending so un-open. So, I thought to write a summary of what basically happened. If anyone wants to continue this story you may, but I will not.

 **Chapter 10: The Summary**

All the quest mates go with Dumbledore to his office to get sorted, all of them ended up in Gryffindor, Rachel and Max had been revealed as witches, which is how they have the sight, and Max's part of the prophecy of unknown power is revealed, because I feel almost all demigods are too reckless and brave to fit anything else. Then Draco suddenly comes through the door with Snape, who looks angered, Draco asks to be resorted as he doesn't feel comfortable in Slytherin. He ends up surprisingly being sorted into Gryffindor. When Harry and all of the other original Gryffindor sixth year boys got to the dorm they were surprised to see five extra beds placed in their dorms, plus the dorms being like doubled in size by magic due to the addition of students in the dorm. All the Gryffindor's, Harry and Ron especially, were the most angered by Draco now being in Gryffindor. Nico and Percy though felt bad for Draco now having no one, when they noticed his isolation in Gryffindor they made sure to befriend him and understand why. In potions Draco became furious over what he smelled in the Amortentia, which fueled for him to brew the best Draught of Living Death, as Harry never had gotten the book of the Half-Blood Prince. Draco though never did use the potion and saved it for later use. Draco later, since he was angered by his isolation, apologised for everything that he had done, and even showed Harry, and only Harry as he was the only Draco trusted, his scars on his Dark Mark knowing that it would get Harry to believe his words and forgive him. Together The Golden Trio, now Quartet, and the Demigods reopened Dumbledore's army, only to them so Max and Rachel could learn spells and the rest could learn how to work together spells and the power of the Gods. Draco later finds a letter from his father explaining how he has now been disowned and everything of his at the Manor had been burned. He is then filled with fury and makes a vow to break every rule of his Father's or to do anything that would've made him angry. This vow led him into Dragging Harry into a dark corner, snogging him and then running off in fear of what he had just done. Harry then finds him and then says that everything is fine and they will work things out together. Days later Harry and Percy both go and start the "lessons" about Voldemort that are originally in the books, Percy's there because they know that the Demigods trust him more than they do Harry. On Christmas Harry and Draco get each other really sweat and emotional gifts and then end up in bed together, doing things that don't ever really happen in the actual Harry Potter books. Months later they find out that Draco had actually become pregnant from their christmas activities and decide to keep that hidden in secret just as they had their relationship, Percy and Nico never made their relationship public either, only the members of the DA know of both couples. Months pass and then Harry and Percy go with Dumbledore to receive the Horcrux, the memory thing with Slughorn already happened, Draco gave Harry a little of the Felix Felicis that he needed to retrieve the memory. When they return Dumbledore forces the invisibility cloak onto both of the students and awaits for his planned death. Severus appears in Draco's place and does the deed of killing Dumbledore, the other Death Eaters cheering with joy over his death, all but one. Lucius Malfoy was angered that even though his traitorous son had become a Gryffindor, he didn't think that his son would let down the Dark Lord, he disarmed Snape to show his anger and ran off. The Order still won the battle due to Draco giving the Felix Felicis to them for luck. The Dark Lord ended up killing Narcissa Malfoy as punishment for their disgrace of a son. Over the summer Draco and the rest of the DA, other than Harry hid at the Weasley's, Molly taking care of the pregnant Draco, while also making sure he was in the safest accommodations and hidden in secret, no letting him leave the house at all. During seventh year everyone returned as they had in the books, except Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, the Trio went on their journeys as they had in the book and Draco stayed behind with the rest of the Weasley's to avoid death from Voldemort, as the rumors surrounding Draco and his change of sides had been getting to every different genre possible he had become one of Voldemort's many targets. While the school year went on back at the Weasleys Draco had finally birthed Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter through a lot of pain and magic. A few days after her birth Draco felt he was going insane, he had no one to talk to, he missed harry, he missed his friends, he missed his mother. Draco, even though it was dangerous, apparated to a muggle town and into a tattoo shop, where, even though it may seem stupid, he got a tatto surrounding his Dark Mark. lily and narcissus flowers placed strategically around the mark, in honor of both his and Harry's mothers, and their daughter, on top of the mark a light line of a red lightning bolt, in honor of Harry Potter himself, his love. He got the tattoo because he hated how people looked at him because of the mark, and he wanted to turn a past choice that wasn't his into something beautiful and meaningful. He got back safe to the burrow and luckily unseen. Though he did get yelled at by a very angry Molly Weasley. Draco felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he didn't feel so horrible about being stuck at The Burrow, he loved it, he felt safe and with his family, well half of it. Though, while draco was dealing with his state at The Burrow Harry and the others had been caught by Snatcher's, but luckily they got away due to Lucius' love for his family, therefore Malfoy didn't identify Harry and they got away, Harry disarming Malfoy in the process, Dobby still dying because of Bellatrix. Harry ends up Back at Hogwarts and followed by the Order, meaning he finally got to see Draco, they embraced at first sight of each other and then they together found and destroyed the diadem as Ron and Hermione did the cup. After Harry went into the Dark forest to meet Voldemort, no matter how hard Draco and the others told him no, Hagrid came bounding down back to Hogwarts accompanied by Death Eaters on all sides of him the limp body of Harry in his arms.

Now the rest will be written like a story as it is the ending . . .

Draco was the first of many to see Harry and immediately screamed in both terror and grief, he tried to run to him, Harry being the only thing on his mind, but to no avail Hermione and Ron were already holding him back for his own good.

"Draco!" Voldemort exclaimed. "We finally meet again. Now clearly the rumors have proven to be true, and in no case will any of Harry's family stand tall and thrive, you're lucky this far. Is there any last you may wish to say?"

"Tell Lily when she grows older that both of her father's loved her very much, even though one of them never got the chance to meet her. That's all that is needed to say, the rest I'll be able to tell Harry when we meet again wherever that is," Draco said moving forward, knowing that his death was always around the corner, he never expected anything less than for it to be at the hands, or the wand of Voldemort himself.

" _Avada—"_ Voldemort got cut off from the yelling voice of another, as a spell came and hit him right in the chest knocking him back slightly.

"Harry!" exclaimed and uproar of people.

Draco was in shock he couldn't believe that it was actually Harry, he had to be dead, there was no way Voldemort would do anything that would give Harry the slightest chance of survival.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Harry yelled a red beam escaping his wand and rushing towards Voldemort the moment he spewed . . .

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

in response. Minutes past both wizards pushing their utmost amount of magic possible upon each other until Harry's power had overcome Voldemort's, Harry had won, Voldemort's wand went flying as his own killing curse rebounded on him, and killed him right where he stood. Almost all of the Death Eaters apparating away after his disappearance, the one's left begging for forgivness.

"Harry that was bloody brilliant, I am so glad that you're okay," Ron said giving Harry in a quick hug, before being pulled off of him by Hermione, then her Draco.

"Harry! Thank Merlin you're alive, I don't know what I'd do if you were, if you had actually—"

"Draco, I'm fine, we're fine, we're safe," Harry replied pulling his head down to rest onto his shoulder, Draco's tears wetting the dirty fabric.

"Harry no to ruin the moment, but how did kill Voldemort?" Hermione asked. "I mean you didn't use the killing curse so how?"

"You know how Lucius disarmed Snape after he killed Dumbledore," Harry replied. "Well that put Malfoy as the Elder wands owner, so when I disarmed him at Malfoy Manor, I become the owner, the wand answered to me."

"So, Voldemort couldn't kill you because he wasn't the wand's owner, you were, and therefor he couldn't kill you because the wand allow it," Hermione stated questionably trying to understand.

"Exactly," Harry replied.

"Let me speak to my son! Please!" screamed the haggard voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"That Mr. Malfoy is not allowed you will go straight to the ministry no question's asked," McGonagall replied.

"Let him," Draco said to McGonagall surprising everyone around him by the tone of anger in his voice.

"Mr. Malfoy I do not find that to be wise, he—"

"Let me speak to him," Draco replied pulling himself away from Harry's grasp and walking towards McGonagall.

"Alright fine, but not alone Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter will you please," McGonagall replied moving out of the way to reveal a disheveled Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco my boy," Lucius said quietly. "Please will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you! You want me to forgive you!" Draco replied angrily his voice sounding as it did when he faked being a rude Slytherin "I will never forgive you for what you have done, you disowned me for what, being me Draco Malfoy and having pride in it, isn't that what you always strive for, having pride in our name. Also above all of that you got Mother killed! And don't forget that you made me get this!" Draco yelled pulling up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark, that he had covered in colorful ink. "Which I found unbearable and disgusting, now it is in honor of four of the best people in the entire world, Lily Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Lily Malfoy-Potter, and Harry Potter himself. You have no room for forgiveness, you are the reason two of the four are dead, which just a minutes ago that two could've been three, then four, then the whole world, you and you're kind are disgusting, and I'm just lucky I'm left with the last two, extremely lucky."

"I didn't kill them, Voldemort did, and I saved Harry, because if I didn't I knew you'd be a mess," Lucius said gloomily knowing that his son's hate for him would never falter. "That was all I wanted to say, though now I am happy for you. You have a family, that one, Lily she's adorable."

Draco turned to where Lucius had pointed and found Andromeda holding Lily, while Remus and Tonks stood next to her with Teddy.

"Goodbye Draco, and I'm sorry I had to be such a disappointing father figure to you," Lucius said as a person from the ministry was pulling him away. "Harry please take care of him and Lily, and of course yourself you two are all the family he has left."

"I will,Oh and Lucius, " Harry replied. "Thank you, for saving me."

After Lucius left, Andromeda moved towards Draco and Harry, letting them take Lily from her, Harry and taking her in his arms, gazing at her beauty, she had Draco's blond hair and light skin tone, but Harry's eyes, his mother's eyes.

"Lily Malfoy-Potter," Harry said to Draco. "That's what you named her, after my mother."

"And my own," Draco replied with a smile. "Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, I didn't want our mothers to have seemed to die in vain."

"They didn't."

"I know," Draco replied.

"Why the two last names?" Harry asked curious.

"Well we are both the father's right." Draco said more as a statement. "Plus having Potter at the end of my name makes it less embarrassing for her in the future."

"You're not embarrassing and neither is your name, but maybe we can change it if you want, you know to match Lily's and maybe mine one day," Harry replied with a smile as he looked between both Draco and their beautiful daughter.

 **Well that's the end, and I'm so sorry for the lack of the Demigods being in this chapter, if it can be called that. The Demigods weren't useless in this story, they really did help a lot, if you couldn't already tell. They helped Draco to apologize, even though it may not have been so clear. They fought in both battles making the death count for the light side less, Lupin, Tonks and even Fred are still alive. Finally don't worry for everyone who loves them, Percy and Nico still stayed together throughout the entire thing, they even shared a bed at the Weasley's for so called "more space for the other's".**

 **Well anyways I hope this made sense and satisfied your needs for a good ending.**

 **-Plog**


End file.
